


One More Cartoon

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [504]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I ask for a prompt? Daddy!Cas trying to get little!Dean to stop watching TV and go brush his teeth before bed, Dean refuses, Cas spanks and takes him upstairs himself, cuddles and fluff as he puts him to bed afterwards? Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit.

“Dean, it is time to brush your teeth, and time to get ready for bed. Turn off the TV.” Cas said, walking into the den where Dean was watching a cartoon.

“Aww, Daddy!” Dean said, turning to Cas for a split second before his focus returned to the TV screen. “Can I finish the rest of the cartoon?”

“Dean, I’ve already given you half an hour past your bedtime. You need to go get ready for bed.”

“No, Daddy, please!” Dean begged.

“Dean Winchester, I have told you no. Your brother is already in his bed asleep. You need to do the same.”

“It’s just one cartoon, Daddy!”

“This is your last chance Dean. TV off, and start moving to go to bed or you get in trouble.”

“I wanna finish the cartoon!”

Cas looked at the TV, and it turned off.

Before Dean could protest, Cas had walked over, and sat down by Dean, pulling the Winchester down on his lap.

“Daddy!” Dean shouted before a hand came down on his bum. “Ow! Daddy, no spankings!”

“You directly disobeyed me, after I gave you more than enough chances to stop.” Cas said as he spanked Dean. “I told you that you’d get in trouble, and still you disobeyed.”

“Owwwieee….s-sorry, Daddy!” Dean said. Cas gave a few more swats and sat Dean up, while Dean whimpered and looked down at the floor.

“Dean, look at me.” Cas said.

Dean whimpered again, and shifted around.

“Do you need a few more swats?”

Dean looked up.

“I gave you an extra half hour to finish the last cartoon, but you need to go to bed.” Cas said, softly but firmly. “Just because a cartoon that you’re enjoying is on doesn’t mean that you disobey your Daddy.”

Dean nodded. “Sorry Daddy.”

“I understand that you are. Be mindful that something like this doesn’t happen again, understood, Dean?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. let’s go get your teeth brushed, and get you in your nighttime clothing.” Cas said. “Would you like me to read you a story before you fall asleep?”

“Yes please!” Dean said, and Cas nodded.

“Then pick one out before you go into the bathroom, OK?”

“OK Daddy.”


End file.
